1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch unit having a plurality of switches arranged close to each other, and more particularly to a lock means thereof for mechanically preventing a concurrent operation with respect to the adjoining switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among conventional switch units in use, for example, for an automobile, there is known a type of a switch unit with a pair of push buttons to be independently operated which are oppositely and adjacently arranged to each other and a pair of switches to be actuated by the respective push buttons are provided corresponding thereto.
In the construction as mentioned above, the pair of the push buttons are susceptible to be unexpectedly operated concurrently due to their close arrangement. Therefore, it has long been desired to provide a switch unit of a simple construction capable of avoiding such unexpected concurrent operation. However, when electronic means are employed for programmably carrying out a switching operation, countermeasures to be taken at the time of the concurrent operation will become difficult at times. For that reason, mechanical means will be more preferrable to be employed so as to prevent the concurrent operation without any difficulty.